Battlecruiser (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Battlecruiser SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Battlecruiser SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders Mira's Marauders Moebius Corps Defenders of Man |campname= |baseunit= |role=Powerful warship |useguns=*ATA laser batteries *ATS laser batteries *ATX laser battery |usearmor=NeosteelBattlecruiser-StarCraft II. Accessed on 2008-02-12 |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Massive *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=12 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=400 |energycost= |costgas=300 240 (Co-op Missions) |supply=6 |campcost= |time=64 110 (WoL campaign) 90 (Co-op Missions) 45 (Co-op Missions Raynor) |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=*Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) *Fusion core |hotkey=B |speed=2.62 1.4062 (WoL Campaign) |accel=1 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1.25 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=550 450 (HotS & LotV Campaigns) |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name=ATS laser batteries |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.16 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=ATA laser batteries |gun2strength=5 10 (HotS) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x (HotS) |gun2air=x |gun2cool=0.16 0.23 (HotS) |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+1 (Multiplayer and Co-op Missions) |gun3name=ATX laser batteries (NCO only) |gun3strength=8 |gun3attacks= |gun3ground=x |gun3air=x |gun3cool=0.23 |gun3range=6 |gun3upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=2400 |makescore=1200 |lostscore= |notes=The battlecruiser can move and attack simultaneously |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The battlecruiser is the toughest terran aerial unit. Overview Battlecruisers fire multiple relatively low damage shots from ATA batteries (on air targets) and ATS batteries (on ground targets), with the anti-ground attack being more powerful than the anti-air attack. This makes them better able to handle groups of weaker, low armor, units. In turn, battlecruiser' high armor make them less susceptible to weak attacks. This makes them good against s, liberators, phoenixes, s, s, and sentries. However, they are weaker against vikings, corruptors, and void rays. Like in the original StarCraft, battlecruisers can withstand a single nuclear missile strike. Battlecruisers can shoot while moving. ;Yamato Cannon: The Yamato cannon out ranges defensive structures and may be used to clear out defenses. It may also be used to soften up tougher units or thin enemy ranks quickly. This is especially useful in numbers against void rays, potentially eliminating several before they can charge up. ;Tactical Jump: The tactical jump allows for tactical flexibility and to travel great distances quickly: # Immediately counter-attack unprotected areas anywhere on the map after winning an engagement at your base # Immediately reinforce troops in remote location across the map right after a BC is created (with energy start upgrade) # Retreat for repairs or when losing the engagement, instead of losing a costly unit # Do a bunch of damage in a "base trade" only to come back to your base in time to defend against the enemy army Game Unit Versus Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty Battlecruisers are unlocked by playing the "Maw of the Void" mission, available after Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk gave them to Raynor's Raiders in order to accomplish the mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Upgrades and Abilities ]] Co-op Missions Battlecruisers are exclusive to Jim Raynor once he reaches Level 6. Mira Han and Matt Horner have access to the advanced Sovereign battlecruisers. Both can shoot while moving. Upgrades and Abilities Nova Covert Ops Battlecruisers are available for use by Nova starting from mission "Dark Skies." They possess the Yamato Cannon and tactical jump abilities.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. They can attack while moving. Upgrades and Abilities Development Achievements Quotations :See: StarCraft II Battlecruiser Quotations The quotes and voice can be compared to Captain Henry Gloval of Robotech. Notes In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, battlecruisers appear as level 3 mini-bosses in the Lost Viking arcade game.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Lost Viking (in English). 2010. Gallery File:NormalBattlecruiser SC2SkinImage.jpg|A battlecruiser skin File:DefendersOfManBattlecruiser SC2-NCO Game1.jpg|Defenders of Man battlecruiser model File:SpecialBattlcruiser SC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces battlecruiser File:Battlecruiser SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces battlecruiser portrait File:SpecOpsBattlecrusier NCO Game1.jpg|Covert Ops battlecruiser File:BlackOpsBattlecruiser NCO Head1.jpg|Covert Ops battlecruiser portrait File:MiraBattlecruiser SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders battlecruiser File:Battlecruiser SC2-LotV Portrait5.jpg|Mira's Marauders battlecruiser portrait File:UmojaBattlecruiser Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan battlecruiser File:Battlecruiser SC2-LotV Portrait6.jpg|Umojan battlecruiser portrait References